Le Destin de Bella Swan Volturie
by Edward-And-Bella-L0va
Summary: La nouvelle destiné de Bella ... Pour decouvrire la suite venez ici
1. Prologue

_**Isabella Marie-Swan-Volturie**_

_**Prologue :**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan … Volturie. J'ai dix-huit ans et trois semaines depuis maintenant une centaine d'années … Ma vie d'humaine je la regrette oui mais pas pour ce que vous penser, je la regrette parce que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a transformé Edward Cullen, mon seul et unique grand amour …

Tout était parfait entre lui et moi jusqu'au jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaires. Son frère Jasper, le moins sevré de sang humain a craqué à cause de ma maladresse … Je ne lui en veux pas, je savais les risques mais je souffre depuis cent ans jours pour jours et je me rappelle encore de cette terrible journée !

_**Il m'a demandé d'aller me promener avec lui ce que j'avais accepté sans me faire prier vu que lui et moi nous nous aimons. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais parce qu'arrivé en forêt il m'a littéralement arraché le cœur … **_

_**En me disant que jamais je ne le rêverai et que je devais l'oublié sans attendre et ne pas faire d'acte dangereux pour ma vie ! Il a eu encore le courage de me dire ça alors que ma vie ne tournait qu'avec lui à cette époque ! **_

Je me souviendrai toujours de ses paroles car ce sont les dernières que mon ange le plus précieux a prononcé …

Je me laissais mourir sans lui. Des mois ont passé, Jacob m'a aidé à revivre même si sans Edward ma vie ne tourne plus !

Un jour en rentrant de la plage comme à ma nouvelle habitude, je tombai sur trois vampires qui menaçaient Charlie.

-Bella ne rentre pas ! Me cria mon père

La main d'Alec serra le coup de mon père, pas trop fort mais assez pour qu'il souffre encore et encore.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Hurlais-je

-… Personne ne répondit

-Alec lâche-le. Ordonna une voix familière

Alec obéissait sans oser discuter et Aro me prit de chantage. Je devais rejoindre les rangs des Volturie pour que mon père vive, je n'avais pas réfléchi et avais accepté !

Et aujourd'hui vivre avec eux me semblait facile mais je ne tuais pas d'humain je respectais la tradition de Carlisle …

Ma vie avait déjà radicalement changé ! Mais ce soir je n'allais pas devenir Madame Isabella Cullen comme j'en avais rêvé mais Isabella Volturie pour mon plus grand désespoir.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Les préparatifs d'Alice**_

_**Point de vue Alice**_

_L'anniversaire de Bella est dans deux jours quarante huit heures ! J'ai que deux jours devant moi pour tout faire … Quelle horreur, en plus Bella ne peut rien savoir vue qu'elle ne veut pas fêter ses dix-huit ans …_

_J'avais passé mon samedi à préparer toute la maison, le gâteau et les cadeaux étaient prêts. Tout était parfait … _

_-Alice, Bella ne veut pas de fête ! S'exclama Edward_

_-Edward une femme dit je ne veux pas mais elle le désire ! Tu devrais le savoir toi qui lis dans les pensées … _

_-Ahah tu oublies que « mon amour » m'est inaccessible mais qu'elle ne me cache rien ! Me dit-il_

_Je sais … Dis-je en redescendant_

_Oulla Edward, quel vieux jeu non d'une cacahuète … Je venais de réaliser que j'avais laissé la robe de Bella en haut, non il lui est interdit de l'avoir ! Je remontais donc vitesse vampirique … _

_Edward regardait dehors l'air pensif avec une boite noire dans les mains non ! _

_-Tu ouvres cette boite ! Je te … ! Dis-je _

_-Je l'ouvre tu me feras encore perdre aux échecs c'est ca ? Se moqua t-il _

_-Non du tout mais je t'interdis de voir cette robe tu as comprit ?_

_-Oui Alice, j'ai comprit … Bon je vais chez Bella !_

_Edward et Bella, une histoire d'amour qui ne cassera jamais Edward ne pouvait pas supporter de quitter Bella si il pouvait il resterait tout le temps à ses côtés … Bella, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur._

_**Point de vue Edward**_

_La folie d'Alice me rendait fou ! J'adorais ma sœur mais y à des limites … Heureusement j'allais être avec mon amour pour l'après-midi et le soir quand Charlie ronflera … _

_Le chemin pour aller chez ma Bella me semblait long par apport à tous les autres jours... Peut-être parce que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis trois longues journées … _

_J'arriva devant chez elle avec mon plus beau sourire, comme petit ami « parfait » aux yeux de Bella, je sonnai à la porte et attendis moins de cinq minutes avant que mon belle ange vienne m'ouvrir … _

_-Coucou mon amour ! Me souri-t-elle_

_-Coucou tu vas bien ?_

_-Très bien et toi ? Me demanda mon ange_

_-Parfaitement ! Dis-je en entrant _

_Bella avait un sourire d'ange aux lèvres et une chose était de plus en plus sur, chaque jour elle est la femme de ma vie ! _

_-Bonjour ! Me dit Charlie en détournant mon visage de celui de Bella _

_-Bonjour Charlie vous allez bien ? Dis-je poliment _

_-Très bien et toi ? _

_-Parfaitement … _

_**Point de vue Bella **_

_Edward mon Edward était d'une politesse pas croyable il ne se trouvait pas parfait mais pour moi il était bien plus que ça … _

_Bien Bella, je ne serai pas de retour avant demain ! Dit-il _

_Bien papa … Dis-je sourire aux lèvres_

_A demain _

_Mon père était sur le perron de la maison quand Edward fonça lui parler en dix minutes, il revient à mes côtés sourire vainqueur aux lèvres … _

_Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Lui demandais-je _

_Pas grand chose ! Me dit-il _

_Edward mon amour ne joue pas à ça, pas ce soir ! Dis-je _

_D'accord je t'embarque chez moi … _

… _Je ne répondis plus rien et lui sauta au cou_

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward et moi sommes ensembles, il ne stoppa pas notre baiser pour mon plus grand bonheur … Notre câlin durait plus de temps que d'ordinaire ce qui me ravit au plus haut point … _

_Bella il faudrait … _

_Que l'on s'arrête ! Le coupais-je _

_Non pas tout à fait il faudrait qu'on y aille mon ange _

_Ah oui tu as raison en plus ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue Esmée ! Souriais-je _

_Mais je te promets que nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés _

_Je ne répondis rien mais fit un sourire complice à mon amoureux de vampire et nous partions vers sa voiture pour ensuite démarrer vers la villa … Comme à son habitude il ne regardait pas la route et avait son regard posé sur moi … _

_Edward s'il te plait regarde la route ! Lui demandais-je _

_Non ma Bella, tu es dix fois plus belle à regarder _

… _Je rougissais_

_Edward souriait et nous fûmes très très vite arrivés, il n'avait pas respecté les vitesses, ça aussi c'est une habitude de mon amoureux._

_Habitude qui me gênait parfois mais au file des mois je m'y suis habitué moi aussi … Edward arrêta la voiture, ouvrit sa portière et sortie pour faire le tour pour m'ouvrir … _

_-Si mademoiselle veut s'avancer ? Déclara t-il en me donnant sa main _

_Je la pris donc et je frissonnais de plaisir au contact glacé de sa peau ce qui lui fit faire une moue triste. _

_-Edward si j'ai eu un frison c'est de bonheur ! Lui dis-je _

_-Tu en es sur ? Demanda t-il _

_-Parfaitement … Le rassurais-je _

_Sans que je puisse m'attendre à quoi que ce soit Edward m'embrassait passionnément et nous rentrons tout les deux dans la villa. _

_-Les voilà ! Cria Alice _

_-Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi _

_Ma meilleure amie et belle sœur avait encore frappé … Nous rigolions toutes les deux et elle me parla de mon anniversaire !_

_-Non Alice pas de fête ! Lui dis-je _

_-Mais Bella !_

_-Alice il y a pas de mais … _

_D'accord elle voulait fêter mes dix-huit-ans mais moi ça me rendait triste d'être « un an plus âgé » qu'Edward … _

_Mais Alice comptait tellement pour moi que je la laissai finir de préparer ses plans de fête … _

_**Point de vue Edward **_

_Mon ange ne changera pas d'avis, ses pensées me restaient peut-être secrètes mais ses yeux ne me mentaient jamais … _

_-Mon cœur si tu ne veux pas tu n'es pas obligé de lui céder ! _

_-Je sais mais c'est Alice et donc si ça peut lui faire plaisir … _

_Je ne répondis rien tout le monde pouvait dire bon anniversaire à Bella, excepté moi, l'homme qu'elle aimait …_

_J'espère que la fête qu'Alice lui a faite ne tournera pas au drame … Je regardais Bella qui commencé à s'endormir dans mes bras et dit : _

_-Mon amour tu veux qu'on monte ?_

_-Edward je … Ne veux pas … Dormir ! Dit sa douce voix _

_-Bella t'es déjà à moitié comateuse ! Se moqua Emmett_

_Sur ces mots Bella rigolait et en pleurait même. Emmett et ma chérie sont devenus proche … _

_-Bon vous avez gagné je vais monter ! _

_-Je vais arriver mon amour … Lui dis-je en l'embrassant _

_**Point de vue Bella**_

_Sur ce doux baiser je montai dans la chambre d'Edward ou « Notre chambre » Comme il le disait tellement._

_Mon anniversaire ne me gênait pas tant que je le disais. En fait c'est qu'avec ma maladresse ça risque de tourner au drame ! _

_Je me torturais l'esprit avec ça et m'avais promis que rien de mal arriverai. Je me mis dans le lit et soupirait quand Edward fut posté à mon côté et me dit_

_-Bonne nuit mon ange. _

_-Bonne nuit mon amour je … Me coupais-je _

_-Bella je t'aime moi aussi et pour l'éternité_

_Sur ces douces paroles, Edward m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et commença à me fredonner ma berceuse … _

_-Ce n'est pas juste tu gagnes toujours ! Déclarais-je en fermant doucement mes yeux. _

_-Dort ma Bella jamais je ne te quitterai _

_Je m'endormie en dix minutes dans les bras de mon ange ! L'endroit le plus beau de ce monde est aux côtés D'Edward … Mais la question que je me pose : m'aimera t-il assez fort pour rester avec moi-même s'il y a des mises en danger ? _


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand Bella, dit non Jasper lui fait dire oui **_

_**Point de vue Bella **_

La nuit ce passa doucement et je profitai des bras de mon Edward, toute la nuit Edward ne m'avais pas quitté j'ouvris doucement les yeux dans c'est bras ce qui me fit sourire …

-Bonjour ma bien aimée bien dormi ? Me demanda t-il

-Parfaitement et toi mon amour ? Dis-je en me rendent compte que ca servait à rien de lui demander

-… Il ne répondit pas et rigola de son plus beau rire

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Boudai-je

-Mon ange ne boude pas et ma nuit à été parfaite j'ai apprit beaucoup de chose ! Me dit-il

-Ah bon … En rougissant j'ai encore parlé c'est ca ?

-Oui mon ange tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Me sourie t-il

-Ce n'est pas une grande nouveauté

Edward me coupa la parole en déposant c'est lèvre froid mes tendre sur les mienne et nous nous embrassâmes quand notre lutin maléfique débarqua dans la chambre …

_**Point de vue Alice**_

-Et les amoureux calmée vous y à la maison qui va tomber ! Me moquai-je

Alice ! Grognai mon frère en ce détachant de Bella ! On ta jamais apprit à frappée avant d'entrée ? Me demanda t-il

-Si mes c'est pour te dire que les autres et moi par la même occasion on part pour le lycée !

-Temps mieux du balai dit mon frère …

-Mes je voulais partir avec toi et Bella ! Le suppliai-je

-Non et non Alice allez fille ! Dit-il

Je ne répondis pas Edward, ne voulais pas nous laisser un peux Bella il été très très égoïste par apport à ca femme ! Mes à midi j'aurai ce que je désire grâce à mon Jasper.

_**Point de vue Bella**_

Alice étais ressortie de la chambre sourire aux lèvres malgré elle ma meilleure amie étais d'un caractère très spécial tout comme mon homme …

Edward et moi reprit notre câlin la ou Alice, la fait s'arrêter et Edward me dit :

-Tu es vraiment la plus belle des femmes mon ange et je t'aime

-Merci je t'aime aussi ! Lui dis-je en rougissant

Nous nous embrassâmes encore une dizaine de minutes quand Edward se recula de moi ce qui me fit mal au cœur mais ce dernier me souri

-Mon ange je ne fait pas ça pas désire mes on va être en retard dit-il

-Ah désolé tu as raison ont devrai y allez

-On descend ?

-C'est partie ! Lui dis-je

Mon amoureux me prit dans c'est bras et nous descendions les escaliers Esmée avais fait des gaufre pour moi et j'en avais prit une pour manger en route…

Nous étions tout proche du lycée quand Edward eu son magnifique sourire en coin et il dit :

-Alice ne changera clairement jamais !

-De quoi tu me parle Edward ?

-Rien mon amour c'est juste les pensée D'Alice, aurait tu oublier qu'elle jour on est ?

-Non ! Dis-je triste

Mon anniversaire avais lieux aujourd'hui et oui Alice, avais tout préparée cette nuit je me doute que Carlisle et Esmée on tenter de l'arrêter mais rien ne la fera s'arrêter même pas une tornade …

Sans que je le réalise nous fume arrivée au lycée quand j'ouvris ma portière Edward, se mit au dessus de moi et la referma ! Mes à quoi joue t-il ?

-Bella qu'elle qu'un veux te parle ! Dit-il avec de la tristesse dans ca voix

-Edward y à que ça ? Demandai-je

-Non ! Me dit-il gênée. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mes accepter ce cadeaux s'il te plait

-Edwa … Me coupa t-il en m'embrassant

-Bébé s'il te plait … Me supplia t-il

-… D'accord ! Lui cédais-je en prenant l'écrin

L'écrin été magnifique je souriais à Edward et ouvrit la petit boite pour tomber sur cette magnifique bague …

-Edward elle est magnifique mon ange merci …

-Elle te plait sincèrement ?

-Oui merci …

-De rien … Et bonne anniversaire mon ange

Nous nous embrassâmes encore une fois et Edward sortie de la voiture et je suivie le pas pour apercevoir Jacob qui me fit un signe de la main …

-Il veut te parler ! Je vous laisse discuter ! Dis mon homme

-Edward je t'aime … Lui soufflai-je

Mon homme me souriait et je partie vers Jacob ce dernier couru vers moi et me prit dans c'est bras et me fit tournée …

-Bella ! Dit-il sourire aux lèvres

-Jacob tu as encore prit du muscle et grandit ! Souriais-je

-Tu sais si on ce verrai régulièrement tu le verai moins. Souligna mon meilleur ami

-Je sais … Mais tu n'a qu'a venir au lycée ?

-Pour avoir des petit merdeux ! Ce moqua t-il

-… Je souriais

-Au faite bon anniversaire

-Mais heu … Brayai-je

-Ton père à parler au mien … Alors

-Ah …

-Le rouge c'est de Billy et le Mauve de moi ! Me dit-il en parlant des emballages

-Hum d'accord

J'ouvris le cadeau violet en premier un beau collier avec BBF « Best friend forever » Jacob, avais la même chose mes sur un bracelet … Le cadeaux de Billy un assortiment de chocolat …

-Merci Jacob et tu diras merci à Billy pour moi ? Lui demandai-je

-Bella en fait tu nous manque beaucoup … Me dit-il timidement

-J'ai comprit je passerai ! Lui cédai-je

Jacob me serra à nouveaux dans c'est bras et me souffla au creux de l'oreille : « Je fonce avant que le directeur crie » Je rigolais et embrassa sur la joue mon meilleur ami et repartie prés d'Edward …

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

-Mon ange de quoi tu parle ? Demandai-je perdu

-Des penser de Jacob ! Dit-il triste

-… Je ne répondis rien et me colla à Edward

Edward passait c'est bras au tour de ma taille et nous partions pour les cours … Malheureusement ce matin pas de Biologie mes Littérature avec lui, certes mes notre professeure nous surveillé un peux de trop …

Le cours commença et Monsieur Summers, commença son cours avec c'est blablatrie habituel … Mes Edward et moi parlions des Volturie …

-C'est une sorte de famille royale …

-Hum … Dis-je

-Il impose les l'oie surtout une ! Hésita t-il

-Edward dit moi tout ? Murmurai-je

-Nous ne devons pas nous montrer aux humains sinon ils nous tuent ! Dit-il en sourient

-Et ça te fait sourire ? Rageai-je

-Non mais si je te perds je ferai appelle à eux !

Je ne répondis plus rien à Edward et rougissait je ne pourrai supporter qu'il le touche ! Ni même supporter de vivre sans lui …

Le cours étais terriblement lent il nous passait une vidéo de Roméo et Juliette … Je parlais encore avec mon amoureux quand Monsieur Summers dit :

-Le cours est fini les jeune à la semaine prochaine

Je me levai de ma chaise et pour mon plus grand bonheur Edward, m'accompagna à mes autre cours de la matinée …

Arrive devant ma dernier salle Edward m'embrasa et repartie pour son dernier cours de la matinée et comme à notre habitude il me donna rendez-vous au Self …

Le cours de sport été terminée et comme toute les fois on j'avais ce cours la je n'avais pas joué Angela, m'invita à allez au Self avec elle ce que j'acceptais.

-Alors avec Edward tout va bien ?

-Oui parfaitement pourquoi ? Demandai-je à mon amie

-Comme ça c'est une question Bella, tu me manque simplement ! Me dit mon amie

-Angela enfin … Tu sais tu pourras venir manger avec nous ? Lui proposai-je

-Tu sais Bella ce n'es pas pour te blesser ! Mais manger avec les Cullen, c'est devenir la bête noire des autres …

-Voie ça comme tu veux moi sa ne me pose pas de problème …

-… Elle ne me répondit rien et partie à ça table prés D'Erik et des autres en question

Quand à moi je partie rejoindre les Cullen, comme chaque jours depuis que je suis en couple avec Edward !

_**Point de vue Edward **_

Ma Bella arriva à notre table elle n'avait rien prit vue que elle nous donnait un peux plus de crédibilité pour notre secret …

-Ah te voila ! Lui cria Alice

-Moui … Soupira Bella

Pas besoin de lire c'est pensée pour voir que ca ne va pas mais mon amour, n'allais rien nous dire …

-Mon cœur tes sur que tout va bien ? Tentai-je de lui demander

-Mais oui je vais bien !

Je ne la croyais pas mais Bella, n'allait pas me dire la vérité facilement … Nous étions à table à faire semblant quand Alice prit la parole :

-Bella tes sur que tout va bien ?

-Mais oui ! Répondis la femme que j'aimai …

-… Personne ne répondit et la cloche sonna

Les cours allaient reprendre nous repartîmes donc tous en classe ! Ma douce et moi avions fini professeurs malade …

Nous avions plus cours mais on attendra quand même les autre de la famille … Bella, avais l'air pensive et ne voulais toujours rien me dire quand nous arrivons à la voiture je craquai :

-Bella mon amour pourquoi tu me fais ca ?

-Edward c'est rien et ce n'es pas contre toi ! Répliqua t-elle

-Mais dit moi ce qui ce passe ? Demandai-je

-…

Bella et moi nous disputions pour la toute premier cela me faisait mal au cœur mon bébé et moi nous hurlions dessus sans nous rentre compte que Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper nous regardait …

-Ca chauffe entre eux ! Rigola Emmett

-Y a pas de quoi rire … Dis Rosalie et Alice en chœur

- Laisser moi faire … Sourie Jasper

_**Point de vue Jasper **_

Voir nos deux amoureux ce disputer nous fessait mal exception fait d'Emmett, qui lui trouvais ça plutôt marrent …

J'utilisai mon dont sur Edward et Bella, pour qu'il puisse parler calmement …

-Je suis désolé mon amour ! Rougissait Bella

-Non mon amour ses ma faute ! Pardonne-moi

-… Tout le monde était heureux jusqu'à-ce que Emmett rajoute un commentaire.

-Même pas de dispute ce n'est pas drôle ! Râlais t-il

Tout le monde lui lançaient des regards noirs mais Bella éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Tu sais Emmett moi aussi je t'aime

-Ah mes moi aussi Bells

Apres ce moment de déclaration d'amour nous étions tous prés à repartir quand Alice me fit un signe et prit la parole …

-Ah hum Bella je sais que tu ne voulais pas de fête mais dit oui ! La supplia t-elle

-Alice je … Bella ce coupa parce que mon dont agissait sur elle

-Allez Bella je t'en pris ! Dit mon amour en sautillent

-Je viendrai … Céda Bella

_**Point de vue Bella**_

Je n'en reviens pas Jasper venait de me vendre à Alice, non mes je rêve … Je voulus démarrée et lui dire ma pensée quand Alice me tendis une boite noire …

-J'avais dit pas de cadeaux ! Soufflai-je

-Je sais mes quand je suis passé devant la boutique, je t'ai vue la porter … Rigola ma meilleure amie

Tu avais tout prévue d'avance ? Soupirai-je

-… Alice, ne répondis pas et partie avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett

Mon ange et moi repartions tout les deux jusque chez mon père pour prendre des affaires à moi vue qu'il est partie chez Billy …

Je me dépêchai de prendre un ou deux vêtements de rechange pour ne pas trop faire attendre mon amoureux …

Malheureusement et comme toujours dans cette ville la pluie avait laissé des traces et dans ma précipitation je risquai de tomber …

-Mon ange tu es si maladroit

-Edward merci de m'avoir rattrapé

-De rien ma princesse …

Edward m'avais empêché de tomber mais je pensais devoir quitter c'est bras mais il me serra contre lui et me porta jusque dans la voiture !

Le temps passait et il roulait bien au dessus de la vitesse autoriser et les yeux décoller de la route et poser sur moi … Nous fume arrivée à la villa en très peux de temps …

Je posai ma main sur la portière pour l'ouvrir quand Edward me murmura :

-Attend mon amour ! Dit il en passant au dessus de moi

-Oui Edward …

-…

Il ne répondit rien et s'empara de mes lèvre ce qui me fit le plus grand bien Edward et moi étions vraiment très proche ce qui été très rare dans notre relation …

Nous étions resté dix minutes comme cela quand mon amoureux ce retira de moi et me dit :

-Bébé je suis dessolé

-Ne le soit pas ! Le rassurai-je en me collent à lui et en l'embrasant à la commissure de ses l'Èvre

-Je t'aime mon amour prêt pour ton cauchemar ? Me demanda t-il sourire au lèvre

-Rien avec toi ne ressemble à un cauchemar ! Rectifiai-je

Edward me souriais encore et m'ouvrit la porte pour ensuite venir me prendre dans c'est bras ! J'avais peut-être dix-huit ans mais il m'aima et je l'aimai … De quoi pourrai-je rêver de mieux il m'apportait tout ! En espèrent que la soirée de tourne pas, au drame vue ma cote de maladresse …

_**Coucou tout le monde … Voilà le 2ime chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira ?**_

_**Dite moi tout surtout donné moi votre avis … Gros bisous **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire dramatique **_

_**Point de vue Bella**_

Mon amoureux m'entraina vers la porte toute en me portant dans ses bras, Edward n'eu même pas le temps de pousser la porte que notre lutin sautilla devant nos yeux en criant :

-Les voilà, les voilà ! Hurla notre lutin démoniaque

-On n'est pas sourd ! Cria Emmett du salon

Alice se bougea de notre chemin et nous laissa entrer, nous fûmes arrivés dans le salon mais malheureusement Edward relâcha son étreinte qu'il avait sur moi …

-Bonsoir Bella ! Me dit Jasper

-Bonsoir trafiqueur … Me moquais-je

Tout le monde rigolait de ma remarque vue que Jasper avait joué de son don pour que je cède à la demande de sa petite femme …

Après ce moment d'hilarité générale Alice nous ramena à sa réalité et dit :

-Bon les amoureux, il me reste un ou deux détails à régler pour ta fête Bella

-Alice je … Enfin c'est bon comme ça ! Tout est parfait. La rassurais-je

Même si avec ma chérie de meilleure amie je perdais ce combat même en le menant de front ! Mon amoureux me fit signe de ne pas me battre et m'invita à monter dans sa chambre …

Arrivés là haut Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit et m'entraina à ses côtés ce qui me fit sourire nous nous regardâmes un long moment sans bouger quand Edward me serra contre lui et me dit :

-Tu es mon diamant Isabella-Marie Swan

-… Je ne répondis rien mais rougissais

_**Point de vue Edward**_

Ma Belle savait-elle à quel point elle était belle et surtout à quel point je l'aimai ? Mon amour était vraiment merveilleuse …

-J'adore quand tu rougies ! La complimentais-je

-Arr...rr..ê ..ttes ! Bafouillait mon ange

-… Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui donna un sourire en coin auquel elle succombait

Bella et moi nous nous sourions et nous embrassions pendant un moment ! Sans qu'Alice ne nous dérange

Mais même si ces moments de bonheur me plaisaient, je devais nous arrêter, ce qui fit soupirer Bella …

-Mon ange je suis désolé moi aussi j'aimerai … Lui murmurais-je

-Ce n'est rien mon amour, ne t'excuses pas. Me souffla-t-elle

_**Point de vue Bella **_

Encore un moment magique qu'Edward avait arrêté pour ma propre sécurité ce qui me fit soupirer …

Je comprenais Edward, rien pour nous était facile, Victoria qui me pourchassait toujours pour venger James …

L'année de mon arrivée avait été bien remplie en émotions … La découverte du mot amour, le secret de mon amoureux et enfin les trois vampires dont un traqueur qu'Edward avait dû tuer pour me protéger …

Soudain je repensais à cette année qui avait été le début de nous, ce qui me fit sourire mais en cours ce matin nous avions eu une conversation sur les Volturie, des questions me brulaient les lèvres ce qu'Edward dût remarquer car il prit la parole avant même que je pose une question !

-Viens avec moi ! Me dit mon amoureux en me donnant sa main

Je me saisie donc de la main de mon ange et me releva pour ma plus grande joie, finir dans ses bras ! Mais où m'emmène t-il ?

-Edward où tu m'emmènes ? Le questionnais-je

-Ma chérie tu n'es vraiment pas patiente ! Me fit-il remarquer

-… Je ne répondis pas et me laissa guider …

Mon amoureux me fit traverser la maison pour arriver dans le bureau de Carlisle, je me posais encore plus de questions, pourquoi m'emmener dans le bureau de son père ?

Sans même me laisser poser la question, Edward ouvrit la porte et entra avec moi …

-Voilà Bella … Rigola t-il

-Tu te moques de moi ? Remarquais-je

-Non mon amour tu voies ce dessin ?

-Oui …

C'est vrai le dessin du bureau de Carlisle était magnifique trois hommes qui avaient l'air distingué … Je fus subjugué par ces trois hommes et Edward reprit la parole :

-Ce sont eux les Volturie !

-Que eux trois ? Demandais-je perplexe

-Non … Rigola mon ange. Ils ont un peu près deux à trois mille gardes ! Se moqua t-il

-… Je restai bouche-bée

Edward se mit en face de moi et me serra contre lui et dit :

-Bella les Volturie peuvent nous tuer ! Nous, les vampires si on le désire. Soupira mon amoureux

-Edward s'il te plait ! Ne rajoute rien. Le suppliais-je

-Mon cœur je ne veux pas te faire paniquer ils ne te feront rien mon ange

-Edward je … Je ne saurais supporter qu'il t'en fasse !

-Bella je t'aime et les Volturie ne quittent jamais leur ville tu sais ? Essaya t-il de me rassurer

-Edward il nous ferons quelque chose tant que je ne serai pas transformée

_**Point de vue Edward **_

Je rapprochai mon visage de celui de ma Bella et lui dit doucement :

-Bella je t'aime et tu es la seule pour qui je reste ici !

-Edward je t'aime aussi.

-En fait quand j'ai crue te perdre … Avec James, j'ai voulu faire appelle à eux … Lui murmurais-je

-Edward je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi ! Me souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Bella est vraiment un ange venu du ciel, mon ange à moi ! Celle avec qui je voulais vivre éternellement …

-Mon ange tu es mon seul souffle de vie ! Si je puis dire …

-Promets moi de ne plus en parler

-Bella je ne sais pas te le jurer car s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit qui nous sépare, ce sera ma seuls manière de te rejoindre !

-… Bella fit une grimace

Mon ange ne voulait plus entendre parler des Volturie ! Je lui souriais et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage …

Je voulais dire à Bella à quel point j'en été amoureux mais les pensées d'Alice m'arrivèrent en pleine figure ! Les pensées de ma sœur ne changeront jamais … Ce qui me fit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ries mon ange ? Me demanda ma Bella

-Les pensées d'Alice … Souriais-je

Mon amour ne comprenait pas ce qui était normal ! Mais les pensées d'Alice me firent rire à ne plus tenir …

-Edward tu m'expliques ?

-C'est juste Alice mon amour Alice et ses trucs de shoping !

- … Bella ne répondit plus et rigolait à son tour

Ma douce avait un rire magnifique, mon plus beau bonheur, entendre ses rires, la voir sourire ! Je pris ma chérie dans mes bras et lui murmura :

-Bella je peux te protéger de tout excepté de ma sœur pardonnes-moi

-…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de dire à Bella de se préparer à avoir Alice dans les parages que notre tornade débarqua …

_**Point de vue Alice **_

Tout les préparatifs sont enfin terminés, il ne me restait plus que Bella mais pour qu'elle puisse passer entre mes mains je devais l'enlevée à Edward …

Je savais très bien où ils se trouvaient dans la maison vue qu'Edward et moi étions proches, je savais le voir sur demande ! Avantage quand vous avez marre de chercher …

J'arrivais dans le bureau de notre père, Edward et Bella étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais leur pause câline est terminée !

-Je te l'enlève, je te l'enlève ! Hurlais-je en joie …

Edward soupira et moi j'entrainai Bella dans ma chambre et elle fit une grimace ! Bella n'aimait pas du tout le shoping …

-Alice tout cela n'est pas pour moi c'est pour toi ! Râlait déjà ma meilleure amie

-Arrêtes de râler ! Lui dis-je et va enfiler ça

-Oui Alice merci bien ! Râla-t-elle

Bella partie mettre sa robe et moi je fonçai près de mon Jasper, le rassurer …

-Mon chéri tu ne lui feras rien ! Lui murmurais-je

-J'espère Alice en fait ce n'est même pas ça qui me tracasse c'est plus moi vis-à-vis d'Edward

-Tu es son frère Jasper et il sait que tu ne feras rien à Bella …

-Mon amour merci d'avoir confiance en moi ! Me remercia t-il

-De rien mon ange ! Lui souriais-je. Je vais voir si notre Bella est prête

Jasper me fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et je repartie voir Bella qui hurlait :

-Alice Cullen je vais te tuer ! L'entendis-je hurler

-Mais oui et comment ? Me moquais-je

-Ne joues pas à ça, cette robe est …

-Magnifique ! La coupais-je

Bella soupira, quand à moi je terminai son maquillage pour descendre avec elle ! Nous étions toutes les deux prêtes …

_**Point de vue Bella **_

Alice avait encore eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Bon à quoi ça me servait de râler ? Je devais profiter de mon amoureux et de sa famille …

Alice et moi descendions les escaliers, tout le monde nous attendait, arrivées en bas, Emmett lança une blague à Edward, mon amoureux ne répondit pas à la blague de son frère mais lui lança un de ses magnifiques sourires …

-Tu es magnifique Bella ! Me complimenta Esmée

-On a tenté de retenir Alice … Mais. Soupira Carlisle

Je serrai mes beaux parents dans mes bras et Alice me donna un cadeau en souriant …

C'est celui de Rose ! Me sourie Alice

Je ne répondis pas et ouvris le paquet pour y trouver un journal photo ! Il était magnifique même si Rose et moi nous avions fortement mal démarré, nous sommes vite devenues amies …

-Merci... Lui soufflais-je

-De rien ma chérie ! Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras

Je me retournai et Jasper et Emmett me tendirent un autre cadeau …

-Ça c'est de nous deux ! Dirent mes beaux frères en chœur

Je secouai le paquet pour m'apercevoir qu'il était vide ! Je dévisageais mes deux beaux frères qui eux étaient mort de rire …

-Y a rien de drôle Emmett … Lui dis mon amoureux

-Alors là revoilà le coincé ! Riposta Emmett

-… Je les regardais sans trop comprendre

Alice fit les gros yeux à Emmett et Jasper, ce qui me fit sourire …

-Bon si on peut plus rire ! Rigola toujours Emmett

-Ton cadeau se trouve déjà dans ta voiture ! Me sourie Jasper

-Merci à vous ! Les remerciais-je en les serrant dans mes bras

La soirée se passe mais Alice m'avait dit que je n'avais encore pas tout vue ! Ce qui ne m'étonna pas du tout venant des Cullen …

Même si mes dix-huit ans me rendaient triste je passais une superbe soirée en compagnie de mon amoureux et de sa famille …

-Bella viens ouvrir tes derniers cadeaux ! Me trainèrent Alice et Rose

-… Je ne répondis rien à quoi ça sert de me battre

J'ouvris le cadeau d'Esmée et de Carlisle, un voyage pour deux, pour aller voir ma mère mais avant que j'ouvre l'emballage, je me blessais avec le papier …

-Jasper non ! Cria Alice

Sans que je puisse réagir Edward me poussa et je me retrouvai au sol quand à Jasper, Emmett le maintenait …

-Ce n'est rien Jasper ! Murmura Alice

Carlisle lui était venue me voir et il soupira en direction de sa famille …

-Je vais emmener Bella dans mon cabinet. Hurla t-il

-D'accord nous on sort papa … S'excusa Alice

Tous mes amis sortirent un à un, encore une fois mon humanité avait posé un problème ! Je leur ais fait du mal sans le vouloir …

Carlisle regardait à mon bras et mon amoureux n'était pas sorti …

-Edward va avec les autres

-… Mon ange ne répondit rien

-Edward ! Dis son père un peu plus fort

Edward écouta Carlisle et sortie … Carlisle me soigna et me rassurait en disant que rien n'était de ma faute … Il m'expliqua aussi que pour Edward, me prendre mon âme était m'envoyer en enfer … Qu'Edward se trouvait damné !

_**Point de vue Edward**_

Nous étions tous devant la maison, Jasper était calmé ! Nous ne rigolions plus du tout quand Alice me hurla :

-Edward tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir c'est moi qui ais organisé tout

-… Je ne répondis rien et me leva sur une colère

Je rageais au fond de moi pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Bella est tombée amoureuse de moi ? C'est moi qui la mise en danger …

Je me torturais l'esprit ! Peut-être devrais-je penser à quitter Bella pour son bien ? Même si cela me détruirait elle serait sans doute plus heureuse sans moi … Même si elle est toute ma vie !

Je réfléchissais à tous ça quand mon bébé et Carlisle arrivèrent dans le jardin …

-Plus de peur que de mal ! Dit Carlisle

J'en étais pas plus rassuré, Bella était en danger permanant avec moi et cela durait depuis trop longtemps …

Je souriais à Bella malgré moi, mes idées allaient sans doute nous détruire tous les deux mais je dois faire ce choix pour elle, pour moi mais toute ma famille pensait autrement …

_**« Edward ne fait pas ça, pas pour nous, on l'aime tous et tu l'aimes ! Fils penses à toi » (Esmée)**_

_**« Je suis désolé mon frère, pardonnez-moi tous les deux » (Jasper) **_

_**« On vous aime et on ne supportera pas de vous perdre » (Alice, Rosalie et Emmett)**_

_**« Mon fils tout cela n'est pas de ta faute ! » (Carlisle)**_

Je pensais effectivement que tout était arrivé à cause de moi ! Ma Bella nous souriait à tous comme si de rien était …

-Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle

-O..u…i Bella ? Répondit mon frère timidement

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni à toi ni aux autres ! Dit Bella clairement

-… Je levais les yeux au ciel ce que mon ange ne remarqua pas

Bella, comme Carlisle l'avait dit, n'avait rien qu'un tout petit bobo comme elle en souriait mais s'en était un de trop à cause de moi …

Après toutes les embrassades, je ramenai Bella chez elle, le chemin se fit en silence ! Arrivés devant chez Charlie mon ange s'écroula …

-Mon cœur qu'as-tu, que t'arrives t-il ? Paniquais-je

-Edward ! Arriva-t-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots

-Oui mon amour ?

-Tu ne m'as même pas reprise auprès de toi ! Pleura-t-elle. Ce qui s'est passé ne fait rien Edward … Je ne serai supporter de te perdre

-Bella je … Viens là mon ange ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Je serrais mon amour très fort dans mes bras pour consoler ses larmes mais elles coulaient de plus en plus et mon amour prit une grande aspiration et dit :

-Edward ne me laisse pas je t'en prie !

-Bella … Jamais je ne te quitterai … La rassurais-je

Mon ange calma ses pleures et nous descendions de la voiture …

-Edward embrasse-moi s'il te plait

J'attrapais les lèvres de Bella à sa demande et cela me dégoutais non pas d'embrasser celle que j'aime mais de lui avoir fait du mal …

Bella devait rentrer et me quitter pour quelques petites heures, cela me blessait mais avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! Il fallait que je prenne une décision rapidement par amour pour elle, je dois la protéger et ce même de moi si ça en n'ai nécessaire ! Je lui avais dit que cette nuit je ne serai pas à ses côtés pour ma raison alimentaire … Mais cela était un énorme mensonge je passerai ma nuit à réfléchir à nous ! __


End file.
